


Attention [One-Shot] +18

by prettysungie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Dom/sub, Gay, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:08:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23862073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettysungie/pseuds/prettysungie
Summary: It was Saturday night. Seungmin was home alone and had nothing to do. He was bored and missed his mans so he hit Hyunjin up to tell him to come over to his place. Hyunjin, of course, said yes and showed up to his boyfriend's apartment in no time.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Kudos: 38





	Attention [One-Shot] +18

The two boys were cuddling in Seungmin's bed. There was soft music playing through a speaker. Hyunjin was reading a book while Seungmin was scrolling through twitter and playing games. The atmosphere was soft, comfortable, and quiet yet full of love.

Hyunjin loves every little thing about Seungmin, physically and emotionally. He especially loved his lips. Those soft, small lips of his fit so we'll with Hyunjin's plump ones. He could kiss them all day. He loved playing with them every chance he got.

Hyunjin, without giving it much thought in view of being too focused on the book, started playing with Seungmin's lips almost out of habit. He softly and lovingly rubbed them with his thumb. Seungmin loved when Hyunjin played with his lips. He could easily melt under his touch as if it were magic. 

Seungmin, wanting to give some kind of response, started pecking Hyunjin's thumb. They were soft, little pecks which soon turned into kisses. This caught Hyunjin's attention a little bit, but not enough to completely divert his focus from the book that rested in his hands.

Seungmin, being the playful boy he is, decided to try his best to get 100% of Hyunjin's attention. He started thinking of ideas on how to do so, but none of them were good enough for him. However, the answer was right in front of him. He looked at Hyunjin's thumb and stopped. A lightbulb went off in his head. 

"𝘖𝘩 , 𝘐 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘥𝘰," Seungmin thought to himself. 

With his focus still partially on his phone, he started kissing Hyunjin's thumb a bit harder and for slightly longer. The aura went from sweet to sensual real quick. Seungmin opened the music app on his phone, chose a playlist that fit the mood and put his phone down, slowly closed his eyes as he kissed Hyunjin's thumb, getting so into it that his tongue would poke through every now and again. 

The last bit of focus Hyunjin had on his book was soon thieved as Seungmin took the older boy's thumb into his mouth, sucking on it, making the plot of the book pictured in Hyunjin's mind turn into dust. Seungmin now had his full attention. Hyunjin pretended to keep on reading the book as he moved the finger inside his boyfriend's mouth in rhythm with his tongue while biting his bottom lip, his mind running wild with all kinds of thoughts.

Hyunjin's pretended attempt to stay focused on his book was to no avail. He couldn't help but put all of his attention on his boyfriend's cute lips which he loved so much wrapped beautifully around his thumb and the way his tongue coated his finger, saliva dripping from the sides. 

"𝘈𝘩, 𝘧𝘶𝘤𝘬~ 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘦𝘭𝘴𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘮𝘰𝘶𝘵𝘩 𝘥𝘰, 𝘣𝘢𝘣𝘺?" Hyunjin moaned out as he threw his head back. 

"𝘐 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸~ 𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘸𝘦 𝘧𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘰𝘶𝘵?" Seungmin said as he let go of Hyunjin's thumb.

"𝘞𝘩𝘺 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘸𝘦?" Hyunjin said and grabbed onto Seungmin's chin, pulling him up towards his face and placing a sensual kiss on his lips. Their lips moved lustfully against one another and their tongues molded into each other beautifully. They fit perfectly together. 

Seungmin's hands felt all over Hyunjin's chest before they traveled down his abdomen, stopping on his crotch whilst they made out. He started massaging and palming the older boy's bulge, making Hyunjin let out a small groan against the puppy-like boy's lips. 

Seungmin separated himself from Hyunjin, his lips moving down to his boyfriend's neck, then to his clothed abdomen. He lifted the older boy's shirt slightly, just enough to expose a small spot of his skin. He started leaving a hickey on said spot while he worked on unbuttoning the older boy's jeans, making Hyunjin moan in the process.

Seungmin pulled Hyunjin's jeans down to his mid-thighs, leaving his boxers on. He kissed his boyfriend's clothed member while looking up at him with lustful eyes. Hyunjin was a sensitive, blushing mess. There was a lot happening. 

"𝘚-𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘱 𝘵𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘨, 𝘱𝘶𝘱𝘱𝘺~" Hyunjin said in-between breathy moans. Seungmin smirked a little and followed, pulling down Hyunjin's boxers just enough for his member to spring out. 

Seungmin decided to tease- to take things slowly. He loved the sounds Hyunjin made when he was pent-up. He started dragging one finger up slowly from the shaft up to the tip, moving it in circles around it. He looked up to see his boyfriend's reaction.

"𝘈-𝘢𝘩~ 𝘮𝘮𝘩~" Hyunjin moaned out and bit his lip. There are the sounds Seungmin loves so much. He needed more.

He decided to repeat his previous action, using his tongue instead of his finger this time. He used the very tip of his tongue and glided it from the shaft to the tip, kissing it. Hyunjin's sounds were an incoherent mess of moans and words at this point.

Using the same pace he used earlier on Hyunjin's thumb, he started working on the older boy's tip. He wrapped his cute little mouth around the tip, sucking on it like a lollipop. 

"𝘈𝘩, 𝘱𝘶𝘱~" Hyunjin moaned out. Seungmin was happy to hear it, but it wasn't enough. He's greedy. He needed more. 

Seungmin squeezed his own left thumb and took Hyunjin's length into his mouth at once, hitting the back of his throat with it but being careful not to choke on it. Hyunjin let out a loud moan just the way Seungmin wanted. He bobbed his head up and down slowly, picking up the pace as he went.

"𝘈𝘩𝘩~ 𝘧𝘶𝘤𝘬, 𝘣𝘢𝘣𝘺~" Hyunjin moaned out, gently running his hands through the younger boy's dyed red hair. As Seungmin sped up, the grip Hyunjin had on his hair got stronger. It got so strong that he was pulling on it. Hyunjin wanted to take charge of the situation, but Seungmin wasn't gonna let that happen under any circumstances. He removed his mouth from Hyunjin's member. He looked at Hyunjin in the eyes without saying a single word.

"W-why did you stop?" Hyunjin asked slightly flustered. Seungmin sighed.

"𝘉𝘢𝘣𝘺𝘣𝘰𝘺," he began. Hyunjin shivered at his boyfriend calling him that.

"I'm the one who's in charge here, alright? If you try and take control again, I'll stop altogether. 𝘜𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘰𝘥?" Seungmin asked in an almost threatening voice. 

"Y-yes, baby," Hyunjin said and blushed. Seungmin showed a small smile and got back to work. He slowly wrapped his cute little mouth around the tip again. He then suddenly took the whole thing into his mouth, making Hyunjin choke back a moan and throw his head back. 

Seungmin started moving faster than he was before, almost sending Hyunjin over the edge. Hyunjin put his hands through Seungmin's hair, making sure to keep his boyfriend's words in mind. He would pull on the cute boy's hair with every moan. He made sure his boyfriend was in full control.

"𝘥𝘢𝘮𝘯, 𝘣𝘢𝘣𝘺~" Hyunjin began. "𝘐 𝘬𝘯𝘦𝘸 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘨𝘰𝘰𝘥 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘮𝘰𝘶𝘵𝘩 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘨-𝘨𝘰𝘰𝘥, 𝘢𝘩~" Hyunjin managed to say in-between moans. The way Seungmin's tongue worked around his shaft and tip were driving him wild. 

Seungmin wanted to amp things up. He thought about it for a moment, when he got the idea to start using his hands too. He pulled out Hyunjin's member out of his mouth, not completely, but just enough so that he could wrap his right hand around it. He started moving his hands in a circular motion at the shaft. He then switched, sucking at the shaft and massaging with his hand at the tip. Hyunjin was a submissive mess. His moans and pants filled the room alongside the wet sounds caused by Seungmin's actions.

"𝘮𝘮𝘩~ 𝘧𝘶𝘤𝘬, 𝘐'𝘮 𝘨𝘰𝘯𝘯𝘢 𝘤𝘶𝘮~" Hyunjin managed to moan out. Those words made perfect sense in his head, but sounded like nonsense once they left his lips. Seungmin still got the memo, speeding up his movements to help his baby finish quickly.

"𝘈-𝘈𝘏𝘏! 𝘍𝘜𝘜𝘜𝘊𝘒~" and with that, Hyunjin came inside Seungmin's mouth. Seungmin didn't think about it twice before swallowing, expecting a sweet and enjoyable taste as usual, but soon, regret was plastered all over his face. 

"Hyunjin, when was the last time you put a fruit or a vegetable into your body?" Seungmin asked with a disgusted expression.

"Uhhhh I don't know? I guess I haven't been following my diet lately... I mean, how bad can it really be?" Hyunjin asked while catching his breath.

"Wanna taste?" Seungmin asked but didn't let Hyunjin finish before crashing his lips into his, forcing his tongue into Hyunjin's mouth and coating it with the bit of cum he hadn't swallowed. They then let go.

Hyunjin reacted by pulling his own tongue out of his mouth and making a disgusted expression as well. Seungmin giggled, finding his reaction to be cute. They both started laughing at the situation together before putting their lips together again.

They made out for a bit, forgetting about the exchange that just took place. This kiss was sweet, soft, and gentle. They were so into it that they somehow ignored the horrible taste in each other's mouths. They separated themselves, pecking each other's lips a few more times before Seungmin got up. 

"Where are you going, Seungmo?" Hyunjin asked. 

"I'm gonna go brush my teeth and then I'm gonna make you a smoothie. A fruit and veggie smoothie. You really need it," Seungmin said before walking out of the room laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! this is the first boy×boy smut I've ever written so I know it's not the best think ever :c if you have any notes or tips on how I can improve, please leave them in the comments. I'm always open to constructive criticism ^^.
> 
> signing out,   
> -S.


End file.
